Poison Through Your Vains
by KobrahEdo
Summary: It was always Envy's fault. He ruined Ed and Al's plans since the beginning, and now that they thought that he was gone, he's done it again. RoyEdcobra. R & R!


**Disclaimer:** Aubreyvamp and I do not own FMA.

**A/N: **I cant take most of the credit for this fanfic, my new friend Aubreyvamp wrote it, i was just her inspiration...SQUEE! it makes me happy! thats why this fic is on her profile as well, so...I DIDNT STEEL IT! we worked on it together! so there!

anyways...i hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

xxxXXXxxx

**Prologue**

xxxXXXxxx

There was always this theory of a parallel world, but Edward didn't noticed it until he got stuck inside the Gate and saw the Truth every second of his time there. It was so confusing to be inside it and not knowing where you were going all the time. He got lost the first time he tried to find a way to get out of there with no success. And now that he was being pulled out, he found out that he was not alone.

"Edward Elric!" That voice, he knew that voice so well! And how could he forget it if it was that thing who sent him here in the first place.

"Envy!" He heard the sin chuckle before he appeared in front of Edward's eyes. He was not in his usual shape: green hair, slender, and violet eyes. This time he was far from having a "human" body. Now he had scales

"Long time no see pipsqueak!" Ed was about to reply to that insult when he realized that it would be not such a good idea.

"What are you doing here Envy?! You are not supposed to be here."

"And neither should you!" Envy laughed hysterically before he got closer to Ed and Ed backed away from him.

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked before he took another step back.

"What do I want from you? Well, let's see…I want to see you cry in pain. I want to kill you and have all your blood all over me! So just die already!" Envy started yelling louder and louder as he spoke, getting furious at Edward.

"You are sick!" Envy stopped and looked at Edward as he started grinning at him.

"You are not the only one who has told me that before. And I'm really not surprised to finally hear it from you, I have been expecting it for some time now."

xxxXXXxxx

Alphonse hadn't planned to ask the Brigadier-General for help, but something told him that it would be needed, so that's why he bothered t go back to Central and ask him personally.

He thought that Mustang would say yes, but he was wrong.

"Alphonse, I am glad that you decided to come and tell me about your intentions to find your brother, but as we both know, it's a dangerous path the one you are choosing. There must be another way."

"Brigadier-General, there is no other way. I'm positive that brother is stuck inside the Gate, if I were wrong then at least I'll know for sure that he was not in there. But I will not give up on him." Roy sighed and looked deep into Alphonse's eyes to at least see if there was any chance to make the boy change his mind. As an alchemist, they both knew that it was forbidden to try any transmutation that would lead you to the Gate. Not a lot of alchemist knew about it but they did, and since that was the case, they needed to take their precautions.

"Your brother wouldn't like for you to try to get in the Gate just to seek for him. And he would surely kill me if I'd let you." Roy responded sincerely.

"I'll take that as a no." Al sighed and dropped his gaze before he sighed again and answered back,

"I don't mind if you don't help me. But if you change your mind, you know were to find me." Mustang nodded and Alphonse bowed before he left the building.

xxxXXXxxx

Envy launched toward Edward ripping half of his coat. It was obvious that Envy wanted for Edward to die, there was no doubt about it. But what he wouldn't understand is why he would want to get his revenge with him and his brother and not the person that left him, just like it happened to them as well.

Envy was faster than Edward by the new shape he took, but Edward still had an advantage that he knew better the Gate than Envy did. Taken by all the time he has been there. He couldn't even remember how long. Four years? Probably, but one couldn't tell since time inside the Gate didn't exist.

"Let me kill you pipsqueak! You are no good in this world!" Envy yelled. Edward could have thought of the idea of talking Envy out of his plans, but it was just impossible to have a _nice_ conversation with the sin.

"Then kill me already." Edward heard himself say. He didn't even think about his reply until he spoke.

"With pleasure!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Brother…please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Alphonse whispered as he drew the last line of the array and backed away a few steps to activate it.

xxxXXXxxx

"Brigadier-General, you are still not done with your paperwork. You cannot leave if you are not finished." Roy heard Hawkeye yell at him, but he knew that the paperwork could wait. Right now he needed to go to the place Alphonse was staying and try to see how he could help.

From the day Al came to him to ask for his help until now he had thought about the possibilities of having Edward back. Everyone missed him so much even _he_ missed him, but always to coward to admit it to himself.

This afternoon he made up his mind to try to help Alphonse with whatever he needed. If Al calculations were wrong, then at least he wanted to be with the kid and made sure that both of them suffer the same and not just Al.

"I need to go Hawkeye." He said as he took his coat and rushed out of the office.

Hawkeye let him go, knowing what were his intentions. She could have stopped him telling him it was reckless what they were looking for. But she knew how much Al wanted to see his brother again, and not just Al but Mustang as well. They all wanted to hear the blonde in the room again, to make fun of him and laugh with him. So that's why Riza let Roy go to Al. She knew Roy wanted to see Edward, and badly.

xxxXXXxxx

It seemed to be an endless fight between the alchemist and the sin. No one knew who would win, not even the Gate itself.

Edward could have tried to use his alchemy but knew that it would do no good. And Envy couldn't do anything else than try to get a bite out of the short blond. Envy was bout to get his revenge when a faint blue light appeared and then it faded away in a heartbeat.

Edward got distracted noticing the light as well but Envy didn't, taking this chance to finally take a bite out of Edward. Envy dug his fangs on Edward's back as the alchemist screamed in pain. Blood started spilling out from his back but another fluid started getting inside his system at the same time. Before he noticed what Envy was putting inside him the blue light appeared again but this time more noticeable.

xxxXXXxxx

_Did I fail?_ Al asked himself. He opened his eyes and blink twice before his gazed noticed another body. He was dizzy from the transmutation but once he rubbed his eyes he looked carefully at the other body and saw blond hair and a really torn red coat.

"Brother…? Brother!" He got up from the floor and hurried to check if it really was his brother. Once he was close enough he turned the body to face him. It was Edward, whole and complete. No more automail, but now flesh limbs. A tear of happiness escaped from Al's eye before it fell in Edward's forehead.

Ed frowned before he opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" Ed asked out loud trying to blink away the blurriness.

"No, you are not dead." He heard someone say. He couldn't recognize the voice, and his instinct told him it was an enemy. He pushed himself up and looked at the other person in the room and started hissing at him. He still couldn't see who was with him, but he knew that it could be someone dangerous. Or maybe it was still Envy disguised as his…brother? Was that Al? No, it couldn't be it. I don't remember succeeding in putting Al back to his original form: human. No, Ed was sure that it was Envy still with his dirty games. If it is Envy then I have to do the first move before he does, Ed thought.

Ed launched towards Al and started attacking him but Al blocked his attack.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Al demanded but Ed didn't stop hissing as he moved fluently, almost like a snake, trying to corner Al and attack him and leaving him without space to defend himself. Edward ran forward again but a second before he got to make his strike, Al kicked him first trying to make Ed fall backwards. He got hit on his torso making him fall back but his graceful movements kept him standing again, looking dangerously at Al as he tried to think his next movement and to try to read Al's.

Just before Edward had a chance to strike again someone else joined in.

"Roy?" It was the last thing he remembered saying before he passed out.

xxxXXXxxx

Roy had taken someone's car, he didn't know whose but it wasn't like he cared. He just wanted to get to Alphonse's apartment. His only hope was that he hadn't started just yet. He wanted to get there before anything happened.

When he finally got there he didn't even bother to turn off the car, he just got out and entered without knocking Al's apartment.

Once inside he started to look inside all the room but couldn't find him. That's when he suddenly heard someone yell and a hissing coming from the study room.

He hurried and opened the door to find a very scared Alphonse and…

"Roy?" Then Edward collapsed on the floor. Al hurried and checked if there were any injuries. Roy couldn't move he was too shocked to see that Al had succeeded. And not just that, but he no longer had automail.

"Brigadier-General!" Alphonse yelled at him to get his attention. Roy looked at the pair and hurried to get to them.

"You brought him back." Mustang murmured. It was not a question and Al had to smile at the statement. Roy looked up at the boy and found himself smiling back. They both turned his gaze back to Edward and frowned.

"What happened?" Roy asked as he started checking that Edward was fine, which appeared to be so.

"I don't know, I just opened my eyes after I activated the array and found him laying on the floor. I went to see if he was fine when he suddenly stood up and started hissing at me. It looked like if he hadn't recognized me." Al was disappointed at that. He would have at least expected for Ed to hug him, but not hiss at him.

"But he recognized me." Al nodded in agreement and kept in silence.

"We need to take him to a hospital just to be sure that he is fine and that he is actually Ed and not just some zombie." Al tried not to chuckle and nodded again. He got up as Mustang took Edward in bride-style and left the room as Al followed behind him.

Roy waited until Al opened one of the doors and put Ed inside before he closed it and went to the drivers seat.

"I can't believe he is actually here." Al murmured and Roy looked back at him to give him a reassuring smile before he drove to the hospital.

* * *

Ok...please review!


End file.
